


Ghost

by Cuddlestime



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlestime/pseuds/Cuddlestime
Summary: Ransom is scared of ghosts. Holster loves his bro.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Kudos: 16





	Ghost

"Holster?" Holster knows what Ransom's going to say before it's said. "Ghosts aren't real...right?" 

Holster holds back an annoyed groan, and opens his eyes a tiny amount. Ransom's head and torso are hanging off the side of his bunk bed, staring at him. He has a paranoid, and slightly panicked look on his face. 

"Nah, bro," He reassures, "Ghosts aren't real. Go back to sleep." 

Ransom pulls himself back up fully onto the bed, making a creaking noise. By the sound of his breath, Holster knows he's trying to calm himself down, but all the shifting Ransom is doing makes it clear that isn't working. Sleep is pulling heavily at his eyes, and he just wants to let himself drift off. 

But they have early practice tomorrow. And Ransom has a presentation. Holster isn't going to let him go into all that sleep deprived. 

"Hey, Rans. Come on down here," He mutters. There's a creaking sound and the rasp of sheets rubbing together, before Holster feels a weight next to him on the bed. Holster rolls over and throws his arm over Ransom in the way that he knows is soothing. Slowly, both of their breaths even out. Ransom is still tense, but he's close to sleep. Before he drifts off, Ransom mutters,

"Love you, Bro."

And Holder responds.

"Love you too."


End file.
